Harry Potter and the Prophesised One Redone
by 11zz121
Summary: This story is of Harry Potter. A Harry Potter that isn't the boy who lived, but the brother of the girl who lived. Neglected by his parents, Harry becomes an enigma to the rules of magic. He starts his quest to step out the shadows of his family and in doing so becomes something more! sorry about mix up on ch5 it will be up again soon
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - **Introduction

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

_In a time of darkness and depression_

_Shall rise one of change_

_Bearing the mark of oden's wrath_

_The prophesized one shall com._

_Changing the tides of war,_

_Bringing equilibrium to the magical realms_

_The prophesised one shall come._

_Take heed my prophesy_

_For without the chosen ones power_

_Worlds shall fall and perish_

_Darkness shall regain power_

_And in the depths of despair_

_No other shall rise_

_Take heed my warning_

_He shall come, on the wings of prophecy_

_A mere child neglected by his protectors_

_Take heed my warning_

_For if not realms shall cry out for eternity_

_Take heed my warning_

_The prophesised one is coming._

_Prophesy given by Llangslen (Lanny) Emerys, daughter of Merlin (Myrddin Emrys), seer of true prophesies, giver of knowledge. 576 AD_

Chapter 1- How it all started

Life is unfair. There is no changing that fact, life is full of worries, upset and hate, yet life is also full of happiness, fulfilment and peace. Life is a constant in any world, from the tiniest organism to the mightiest humanoid; life is always there and always will be there because of one thing…. MAGIC.

Magic was there at the beginning, it created the universe; the dimensional space that we inhabit. It however created more; for every second that passes and every decision that is made a new dimension is created. In many of these dimension you my dear reader will read a story of Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy who had everything taken from him at such a young age and yet still came back to be the hero.

But this story does not follow that story for in this dimension the story shall show you what happens if Harry Potter was born 3 years earlier, if harry potter had a little sister, if harry potter was not the boy who lived but something else, something different, something that could change the balance…

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

**First chapter**

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

The autumn leaves blew restlessly in the wind, the church bells rang in the distance, as a man hooded and cloaked walked slowly down the street. Children passed him happily commenting on having such an awesome costume. Lord Voldermort smirked, on any other day these children would run in terror at the mere sight of him, but due to this insipid muggle holiday, a holiday that by all rights should as the druids had intended the day to be; samhain. A day that was intended to respect and fear the dead, a day for the darkness of mankind to come forth and find their way to the ever after. Oh how he found the day perfect for what he planned; ensuring his immortality.

He walked down street, with ginger bread looking houses on either side, picket fences with hedges separating the gardens. An idyllic setting yet he was going to perform an act so evil it would change how the wizarding world saw the area. Oh how he loved the irony that he Salazar Slytherins last and greatest descendant would desecrate the land named after his forefathers greatest adversary; Godric Gryffindor.

He came to the house at the end of the street stepping up towards it and passing the creaky gate he calmly walked up the path, up to the empty space he now realised was not supposed to be there. He thought on the words of his little spy or rather yet his little rat would be a better description of the spiteful little man. 'the Potter family live at number 17 Godrics Way, Godric Hollow' and to his surprise in front of his eyes a house slid into view as if it was always there just hiding in the corner of his mind's eye ready to be seen and yet not be seen. This was truly old, powerful magic and yet he overcame it with such a little thing as belief in camaraderie and friendship.

A 13½" yew wand slid into view as he felt the draw that connected him and his wand just as it did all those years ago when said wand chose him. His movements were swift "Reducto" the door and part of the wall smashed into the house covering the the hallway behind with rubble and dust, he could heara scampering of feet across the hardwood and the crying of a child as he swept onto the premesis. A quick "Homenum Revelio" reviled to his pleasure there were only 3 signatures within the house not including himself so where was the fourth Potter or was he going to have an easier time of this after all the Potters were a powerful family, that is until he destroyed them leaving only the eldest son and his family. Was there but one Potter parent with the home or was it even easier and they left their children to a sitter.

Gliding up the stairs effortlessly, he could already hear quickened breaths as if the person they belonged to were in a panic. Another "Reducto" and the door on his left hand side revealed what was left of a large bathroom. "Reducto" the door next to it crumpled pon itself shattering to pieces showering a recently made blockade of furniture behind.

'Silly child thinking such a crude attempt could stop me' without uttering a word a swish of his wand and there was a path through the furniture. He walked through the towering mass and came into a nursery, to his right a baby girl lay in a white washed crib and off to the side was a teen girl cowering clutching a little boy behind her "GO AWAY… leave us alone" she mustered the courage to shout.

"Avada Kedavra" and just like that; the girls life was taken, and her soul, if you believed in the druids beliefs went wandering the plains looking for her salvation as all spirits do on this night of reckoning or be swiped up by lord samhain.

Lord Voldermort smirked cruelly looking now towards the boy that was once shielded by her mass; to his humour the toddler stood his ground a look of determination upon his brow. Looking in to the emerald green eyes of the raven haired boy, he violently sent a legilimency probe at him sending the boy to the ground holding his head in pain, yet the boy stood once more taking his ground in front of the crib. Glaring fiercely at him, a fire in his eyes the dark lord had never seen before.

"you aint gunna hurt my little sister, you… you stupid head" the child's voice cried across the small distance between them a slight hesitance in his voice and before the boy could do or say anything else he was hit by a piece of debris Voldermort spelled at him, knocking him out.

Voldermort crossed the room to stand in front of the crib. Deep hazel eyes looked up at him as if judging him 'how dare this child, search him and find him wanting, she shall be obliterated this night and my immortality with her death will be complete' he levelled his wand at the child choosing his mark carefully, "Avada Kedavra" the spell flew towards the child.

A blinding white light shone around the girl and a cry, similar to that of a phoenix but with hints of the roar of a dragon swooned and his spell came hurtling back at him, destroying his body and banishing his wraith out of the room leaving his wand, a black travelling cloak and a compass where he last stood.

With the powerful whine the wards came crashing down, alerting the ministry of magic when its sensors overloaded, unable to contain the amount of magic released from the failing Fidelius charm. On the seen a few minutes later a group of people wearing large red cloaks appeared cordoning off the area and began searching the area finding nothing that were about to enter the house when the Potter lord and lady came out clutching a toddler and a baby girl to their chests.

They quickly questioned the parents on what happenings of the night however nothing was confirmed as they had just returned from a Halloween ball due to feeling, through the lord potters patriarchal ring, the failure of the wards failing. They found their house in ruins, their children unconscious and a mysterious robe covered in a fine dust encircling a pale wand of yew and as James described it; a little turquoise box thing in front and off to the side of the baby girls crib.

The surrounding people where then questioned to help try and piece together the full story surrounding the scene, most seemed to believe the house popped out of nowhere, the local magicals stated the clang of powerful wards failing but other than that nothing could be found and so obliviators where called to obliviate the muggles and help send them back to their homes.

It was not until Albus Dumbledore arrived having been floo called by one of his many contacts that things started to become clear. After a thorough search of the premesis and its grounds and a magical scan of the children did he declare to the Aurors, the potters and the surrounding wizarding folk "I have come to the conclusion after thoroughly checking the area that on this night the 31st of October 1981 the dark lord know as Voldermort has been slain by a rebounding killing curse. From this I am happy to announce by the powers invested within me, as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards I deem this child; Daisy Lillian Potter the defeater of Lord Voldermort and the first survivor of the Killing curse and therefore I name this child, The Girl Who lived"

Cheers erupted throughout the crowd as they came and gathered around the Potter family showering them with support and praising merlin that the little girl was a miracle, that has lightened up these dark times. Little to anyone's knowledge a little boy still unconscious lay on a bench, that lord Potter conjured so that he could look like an imposing lord that his station demanded, was left out of the festivities and forgotten by those who should have been concerned of his condition. This led to the wizarding worlds belief that there was only three Potters. This was further implanted when that evening's special edition of the daily profit came out;

_The Dark Lord No More Defeated by Daisy Potter, The Girl who lived__ by special reporter Nicole Tomlinson_

_Daisy Potter today was announced as the Girl Who Lived, surviving the killing curse from the questionably greatest Dark Lord of our generation while also rebounding the curse so that it destroyed him. On scene was Albus Dumbledore who announced this surprising event and told this reporter "my dear Nicole, Daisy here has just survived the killing curse and taken Voldermort down, can I trouble you to announce to the world of this happy occasion and know that the Potter family (picture shown above James, Lily and Daisy Potter) will take interviews when the shock has receded and they have found a new place to live. _

_This reporter wonders at the power this little girl must hold to defeat you know who and congratulates the Potter family on its recently gained title given to their daughter. We thank the Potters for their role in defeating the infamous dark lord commonly refered to as you know who and wish all the best in the future. _

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

The Potters moved into James' parents old Mansion and home to the Potters through the ages; Potter Estate within days. They situated themselves quickly and comfortably before they gave orders to one of their many house elf's keep an eye on things and ensure the house was fit for their newly acquired station.

The Potters were soon seen by their adoring public with little Daisy in Diagon Alley shopping for new items to replace and update their lost possessions within their quaint cottage. The Potters however weren't seen for days in their newly adopted home, after a long shopping spree enforced by their love of the adoring fans buying whatever the Potters even hinted at liking. Instead they stayed in luxury hotels living a life of luxury ensuring they bought anything their darling little girl could want as well as replacing their own items with more expensive higher quality wares.

Their shopping started in Diagon Alley on the Monday and staying till Thursday before deciding on having a little time away and on to many of the most popular European Wizarding hubs. Their first stop after getting a Portkey made was France, where they relaxed within the confines of the Rue de Merivorn de lumière continuing their shopping streak and enjoying the influence their new titles gained them. After a few days however annoyed with the deteriorating weather they travelled to Germany stopping only to have a look around Hinsernt-strabe before moving on to Italy to finish of their spree at Trionfo strada del potere where they decided to spend a short vacation luxuriating in the sun.

After their lengthy get away they returned home, pockets full of trinkets, shrunken shopping bags and a new found love of European living. The house elves were soon told to expand a room and make it into the perfect palacial bedroom for Daisy and to put all her new clothes, toys and other things like a pure silver cauldron and gold scales that the wizarding populace was kind enough to buy for them in another as a sort of walk in closet/toy room.

And so the Girl who lived controlled the Potter household from there on, she didn't lord it though, she just got whatever she wanted content knowing she had everything she could possibly want. The Potters however forgot one of their principle duties; looking after and caring for the heir to the potter family their 3 year old son/brother Harry, he was always there however looking in but they were just never looking out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - A life worth living, a life long neglected

Five years had passed since that haunted night. Daisy Potter was now 6 years old and although she was a spoilt child she never became arrogant or fat like many would in her shoes. She still had no need or want for anything more in her life. She had rooms of toys, collections of teddy's and dolls; she even had a room of things she could use when she was older and in hoggy warty hoggy hoggy HOGWARTS as she liked to sing alone with her dolls. She mostly spent her days playing with other children who her parents apporoved of either from their parents relations with the elder Potters or were acknowledge light side supporters, people who were apart of her mother's circle of friends for example, Molly Weasley and her daughter Ginny Weasley, Seline Lovegood and her daughter Luna Lovegood, Amelia Bones and her niece Susan Bones and Madame Longbottom (no one really knew her first name) and her grandson Neville Longbottom.

The adult Potters however let the fame go to their heads James rammed through the ranks of the Aurors by throwing his daughters name around, whereas Lily became the star of the socialists spotlight any party she wasn't at, was a party not worth going to or that's what they said in witch weekly's magazine anyway.

James was now an elite Auror captain in charge of a 12 man team who got the best jobs in the department thanks to his daughter and the connections she afforded him. In his team he had his best friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, he twisted the rules to allow him into the Aurors ranks due his werewolf affliction.

Whereas Lily was starting to prepare for her New Year Ball the single most important event in the socialites calendar. Held every year since the defeat of Voldermort it was an event of spectacular proportions, undertook to rivet the crowd's attention on the Potter family. It was now June and to prepare everything she had to start now or that's what she told everybody.

Now dear reader you may ask what about the last Potter, or have you forgotten him like his family has, where is Harry potter.

Like always Harry was in the shadows looking in on the on goings within his so called family. Now 8 years old nearly 9 he would tell himself, over the years he didn't understand why his family didn't… like… NO that's not it… love… that's not it either… accept him. Why did his sister get attention and not him? But he soon realised that asking such questions he would receive no answer and so he decided long ago to be the best. It didn't matter to him what it was he was to be the best and so he read, he trained, he battled through sweat and tears, he lived a hard life and yet his lifes struggles were now starting to show the fruits of his labour.

Years of a training regime he picked up after reading many of the advanced books in the Potter library left him looking like a professional swimmer, years of reading old dusty tomes he found hidden throughout the manor had a great impact on his knowledge of well everything from the common curses, hexes and charms to ancient spells of power, the mysteries of the arcane to potions as well as the muggle sciences.

The Potter family continued on, ignorance is bliss as the saying goes, they had nothing to do with the Potter heir forgetting him in their shadow allowing him to mature without their guidance and influences. Daisy was as all little girls her age were, content with her dollies and friends living life as only a child can. James continued in his misguided believe that the Potter name meant something. Lily becoming an icon of her own for fashion, throwing her own image onto her own adult brand of clothing, while at the same time giving the effect of the perfect mother, well that's what she and her fans liked to believe. Harry however stuck to the shadows, hidden in plain sight looking for some semblance of understanding, looking for love and acceptance.

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

Three more years had once more passed and the fame that had once been the most important thing had now calmed in the potter parents. After a large row with her parents Daisy made them see sense and admit their own faults and errors, ensuring they came back from cloud nine to become a family once more. Lily was still seen as the socialites Queen and James still got the best jobs within the Aurors ranks, but they now made time to spend with Daisy and each other.

Time had changed the eldest Potter child, through his readings he learnt of his misfortune and what his parents had done to him was wrong. He became sure of his own self-worth something he started to understand he could be the best but he could start levelling off, well that was mostly because he couldn't find much else interesting to read in the Potter library but from his reading he understood things such as pureblood customs, etiquette, law, power play etc… and he understood for him to be the best he had to start now to get his foot in later.

So Harry started attending open balls, parties, gala's, he talked to the different factions throughout the wizarding world and started making his own contacts. Hard to believe he's only eleven many of them would say. He soon had a network, like his muggle fiction books had stated, that would be able to get him anything and everything he would need in the coming years.

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

Harry woke three days before his birthday to breakfast from his personal elf Lozly on a silver platter, a variety of juices and tea accompanying it placed on the table. He sat up and Lozly carefully placed a tray on his lap and then placed his breakfast on it. "Lozly, can you bring me the daily prophet and any mail for me, oh and can you make sure my animals are tended" Lozly perked up at the requested jobs "of course master Harry, Lozly be backs in justs a minute" she popped off returning as she said in a few minutes with the requested items.

She then went off to Harry's hidden enclave, he commandeered off to the east of the Potters property shrouded by thick forest and bordered by the coast, hidden by all the wards he had learnt from his books. She quickly fed and watered Harry's large eagle owl with dark ebony feathers and a medium sized snowy owl. She then wandered over to his rare golden gryphon that was still in its early stages of growth. He found it injured up by the cliffs when he was exploring around the orchards, it looked as if she had fallen down the mountain or out of the sky. Harry tended to the gryphon's wounds and a bound formed leaving the gryphon indebted to him and as a reward staying with him. Lozzly quickly left a large chunk of cow meat and a troth of water knowing full well that the animal was easy excitable due to the last time it nearly took her arm. Lastly she put bird seeds out towards the area he kept a flock of snidgets, the forefather to the now common golden snitch used in Quiditch.

Harry lazily ate his breakfast reading through the prophet, his legs hanging over the arm of his royal blue arm chair, looking like the relaxed pureblood prince the Potter name entitled him. With a pop Lozly was back but she was fretting over whatever she had just done, with a quick whistle he shouted "Lozly, Lozly calm down" she took a deep breath and quickly blurted out "master Harry sirs Lozly is sorrys she didn't bring him all his mail like he asked for, but Master James and Mistress Lily got it before Lozly could brings it and when's I asked for it, they said they'll" "bring it themselves?" "yes Master Harry sirs"

Hmm he mused 'finally when he didn't want them to notice, they notice him, and at the same time it was an important matter such as his Hogwarts letter. This was not good, not good at all'

Footsteps could be heard walking up and down the corridor in front of his door; he would have found it funny how many times they passed his door if the situation wasn't so bleak. His parents barged in following the hesitant tap at his door. Lily was the first into the room, rushing towards him her intent clear as she tried to hug him. Shying away whilst standing allowing himself to move further from her. "H… Ha.. Harry" she whispered allowing a fleeting look to follow him as he moved across the room "we're so sorry, I know, no, we know we haven't exactly been model parents for you, and we haven't spent as much time with you, like we have with Rosie, but can you forgive us".

"Forgive you, HA" he spat indignantly "you've never been parents to me since the day Voldermort was defeated. Lozly was more a parent then either of you. You left me out to fend for myself, cold, hungry and alone with no one else, so shove your apology where the sun doesn't shine and if I hadn't made it clearer. NO I don't forgive you, I'll never forgive you. But for now I'll leave it be. Now please hand over my Hogwarts letter, I would like to get my shopping done today" his hand whipped out palm up in wait for the heavy letter. Lily stricken with grief passed the letter across to him. James on the other hand raged between shock and outrage.

"Don't you need us there, you know to help with your shopping or to get to Diagon alley or money or … anything" Lily wept. "I've been going around by myself since I was 7. I doubt I need your help for anythin and no I don't need your money I have my own thank you"

With that, the Potter heir strolled out of his room leaving what; most would call parents he, however called them caregivers without the caring. Lily continued weeping, stuck to the edge of his bed where she fell when Harrys harsh words rang through the room, James eventually got over his shock and attempted to sooth his wife's woes.

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

Harry walked through Diagon Alley waving to those who acknowledged him but otherwise staying quiet, keeping to himself. He quickly walked up the steps of Gringotts, strolling through the lobby to a door behind the High Lord Teller "I'm here to see Ragnok, I trust he is expecting me" the goblin just nodded letting him pass. Walking through am extravagantly decorated corridors following an endless trail of corridors that others would get lost in, he however just strolled along as if without a care in the world.

He continued up a flight of steps and onto another landing, the end opened up to an intricately designed golden door with 2 guards on either sides. They bowed and opened the door letting him in without converse.

"Lord Ragnok, greetings from the heir of Potter to the High Lord Manager of Gringotts, may your gold grow, as your enemy's tremble at your feet"

"ah Scion Potter, I have been expecting you. I have much to talk to you about and I must update you on your network"

"what news do we have to speak of, and what of my network ?"

"your network is safe no need to worry about that I merely wish to tell you Lord Delacour and Lord Fitzgerald wish to open negotiations with you face to face. It's of the upmost importance and now the news, we have intercepted messages from the higher echelons, it seems another open ball is to take place at Malfoy Manor to commemorate the young Scion Malfoy going to Hogwarts. As well as this your investments are doing extremely well and I am most impressed with your investment in Nimbus brook company and The three broomsticks; they have gained you massive profit over the last 8 months thanks to the new nimbus model and the new variety of drinks sold at the inn"

"Thank you my friend, enough business for today. Please send message to the Lords that I shall meet with them tomorrow, In one of the meeting rooms here? Now if that's all I shall take my leave. May your gold forever flow."

"certainly that's fine and to you young master Potter good day"

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

Harry stepped out of Gringotts into the early autumn sun, the crowds had yet to gather for their shopping needs and so Harry had a relatively easy time navigating the Alley. He stopped by many of the shops for his school supplies, ensuring to buy the best possible equipment. Starting his shopping at Sessile's sparkling cauldron supply shop for a pewter cauldron 'Ha pewter cauldron indeed' he thought 'I'll get a silver self-stirring caldron with automatic stasis charm, no more pissing about for me' after bargaining heavily with the owner; a Mr Sessile Sevat he bought his cauldron with added features such as a protection rune stopping anyone but him from tampering with his position and ensuring if anything happened, the potion practitioner would be safe.

After buying his cauldron he decided he wanted to show the world, mostly his parents, he had money and not from the Potter family coffers. He decided to become slightly extravagant in his purchasing and went into Twilfit & Tattings; upper echelons robe shop. After over an hour within the shop acting as a pin cushion for the designers nimble fingers, he walked out carrying bags of intricate wizarding apparel of all kinds for any and all occasions, in the best materials they had.

He withdrew from the premesis in his new stylish dragon hide shoes, black Acromantula silk dress slacks that seemed to shimmer with a blue tint, an open off white dress shirt with silver buttons, a pair of sunglasses similar to the muggles aviator sunglasses, the frame in black with platinum metal and a greyish blue tinted glass, that helped correct eyesight while also protecting from the sun and lastly Harry decided on using his one of a kind white gold watch, with hands that changed colours depending on the temperature, a black clock face with silver Roman numerals and a beautiful Antipodean Opaleye pearly coloured dragon hide leather strap that shone in the sun light.

Continuing down the Alley passing the street venders, he saw a shabby looking building he had never seen before, on the crux between Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley. Quickly deciding to see what was inside he stepped in, a tinkling bell chimed to the doors movemen, allowing the owner to know she had a customer. The shop looked as if it was rarely perused, dust hung in the air and it seemed the spiders loved the shops corners with the amount of spider webs.

Harry surveyed the room before looking down the aisles looking to see if he could gleam any hidden treasures within the, as he thought, 'tat that no one else wanted'. He saw many rare tombs that would usually be found in a private collection somewhere. He also saw things he had only heard of; things such as a pensive, a rare artefact that allowed you to see you memories thanks to the bowls enchantments and runes. He saw many ancient artefacts that should be in a families vault or museum and yet all was stashed in this decrepit shop waiting for someone like him to understand the worth and snip them up hopefully for a bargain.

He quickly searched for something to put the many things in and came upon a trunk made of ebony wood, with large iron clasps and hinges. He opened it to find himself speechless, for inside was rolling hills as if a distance land could be reached with just climbing into the trunk. He quickly pulled it to the front and asked the owner, an old woman with greying hair and skin who looked as if she'd seen better days.

"Madam may I ask about this trunk, what is it meant for? What does it do? Why does it have a mass of land inside? How much is it?" he blurted out in quick succession his age showing through his eagerness to find out more about his mysterious trunk.

The old lady turned her head, many clicks and cracks could be heard. Chuckling in a wheezy voice answered "Ahh you are not the first to find the wonder of this trunk, to answer your questions young man, it is used to store things not only possessions as most trunks, but materials, animals hell you could even hide a civilisation in this trunk and they would continue to live happily with everything they needed. It is the perfect place to hide anything and everything, its meant for a wizard or witch to choose it, so it can show its many mysteries to them. I have already told you why there is land inside but that is not the only compartment it has 13 but you must find them yourself, if you buy it that is. And finally it is there for any who can move it as is everything else. I am but a lady on her last legs with no family so I shall allow you to take everything you want and then I shall close my shop for the last time. I advise you to choose carefully there is more in here that should not be touched by many, but there is many things you may be destined for so look and take and let me go back to my rest"

Harry couldn't believe his luck, this old lady was giving him a positively huge amount of powerful items, he spluttered his thanks before he started looking for the things he saw that called to him, understanding the warning from the lady. He turned the shop upside down looking for what he wanted after all she said everything and so he cleared many of the priceless things on the ground floor then he took a look upstairs and in the basement, he also looked for hidden doors and found many taking the things he felt call to him. Over an hour passed and he was still searching he finally reached the ground floor once more and decided to look behind the till and found a variety of things that he felt called him as well. For gold coins to goblets and vials he took them all while the old lady just smiled contently knowing she made the right decision giving them to this child. The child of prophecy, her last items, these that will help him become who he needs to be.

Harry left the shop thanking the lady profusely only to find himself staring at the entrance to Knockturn Alley, many mothers passing by, gave him the evil eye for looking, as if contemplating going down there. Harry quickly finished his shopping getting more books than needed and an assortment of many other things. The last thing on his list was a wand and so he searched out Ollivanders but as he was about to enter, he felt a pull taking him towards the entrance of Knockturn Alley again. He followed the pull to an open display down one of the side streets and found himself in front of Broms wizarding things. A relatively old looking shop in good condition with burgundy peeling paint showing underneath a ghastly lime green. He walked in and for the first time in his life he felt as if he was in the muggle world while still being in the wizarding world.

The shop was clean, spacious and designed with all the basic amenities any average muggle would want. Comfortable looking couches sat around a glass coffee table as a waiting area, light coloured hard wood flooring with rugs and shelves full of different materials and a large counter at the far end with glass balcony above and a circular staircase up to it.

From a door behind the counter, came a large man that wouldn't look out of place on a rugby team, muscles easily seen through his tight leather vest and pants. He looked like one of the ancient Greek gods he had read about. A bearded smile plastered on his face "welcome stranger to my shop, I'm glad you could make it. I'm Brom and I, little one, have been expecting you"

"Hello sir, why was it you were expecting me?"

"Why, young sir you felt the pull and that is why I was expecting you. Your magic recognised what I could give you, of which no other could. I as I said can give you that which no other can… your focus, I can give you training, I can give you power that you are destined to have. So stranger when do you want to begin?"

"err sir why offer me this" Harry quickly realised magic was pulsing around this man, he felt warm and tempted, as if he was always meant to be here "I accept sir on the condition you tell me, why me, what's wrong with my magic and what will you train me? Oh and I'm Harry, Harry Potter"

"From now on, here you are not Harry Potter you are my trainee, and once I get to know you I will rename you. For now you shall be stranger. Now to answer your questions why you, I have no answer to give to you, you are here, you can feel the magic calling you and so you are meant to be here"

"For your next question there is nothing wrong with your magic and for you information it is not your magic. Magic is its own. No one owns magic. We coexist with magic. Magic allows us to use it and in its own way it uses us to become stronger. In recent years however, magic within us has been in decline because we have been misusing it, and so with my help I will train you to become the one who will change this, reinvent the magical world and what not, ya know all the bells and whistles"

"And lastly your training is that of all aspects to do with magic, muggle martial arts, swordsmanship, archery, muggle technology, the sciences and anything else I deem necessary"

"When you say all magic sir err I mean Brom, does that include the dark arts?"

"Of course and there is no such thing as dark or light arts, like I said before magic is magic, it's we that control it, in a way that is, what we do with it and what we make of it. The dark arts is so called as it gives those in powers a way of controlling the masses"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Training and all that

Harry's training with Brom lasted for the rest of his time leading up to September the first, the first night Harry stayed with Brom he received a message from his parents via their eagle owl Horus. They demanded he returned home so that they could try and make amend for their neglect the years previous and so that they could become a family again. Harry scoffed at the last part and threw the letter in the fire, deeming a response unnecessary, he made his point clearly thank you very much.

Brom gave Harry a room above his shop and told him he could have it as long as he liked even after their training with one another was completed. Harry stayed with Brom from their meeting, they started his training first thing the next day. Brom wanted to have Harry train to be in the best physical, magical and mental health as possible in the months they had leading up to Harry's journey to Hogwarts.

Brom started Harrys training in magic. At the beginning Harry was unsure of himself, he had read many theory books and tried simple spells but never had he gone into so much detail on the magic he was using. He quickly got into a routine with his training and true to his word Brom was right, Harry was beyond powerful, he got most spells corrected within an hour of learning it. Brom had him going through material that wouldn't be taught in Hogwarts till the fourth year or later and yet Harry never found the work demanding, he of course didn't understand everything but he had a large basic understanding to work from with all the books he had read already.

Harry's physical training soon grew more demanding and important, Brom wanted Harry in a decent physical health, so that when needed, where magic was not an option, he could run, dodge and evade his opposition. As well as that Brom said it would help with any sports Harry wanted to partake in as well as to allowing Harry have a higher tolerance for casting magically exhausting spells. Through his training Harry got an intimate view of muggle London and its surrounding areas, and as the weeks past he started to get a feel for the land, knowing the ins and outs wherever he went.

Broms teachings taught Harry about the muggle world and its technological advances. Harry, even with his mother being a muggleborn, knew very little about the muggle world and their use of mechanical and electrical technology. Brom introduced Harry to the variety of gadgets that were available and let Harry take a chunk of muggle British pounds to go out and buy a variety of gadgets that he liked the look of so he could get used to the muggle world.

Harrys search for gadget found him looking at mobile phone, an essential to any muggle teenager. He decided on five that he liked the most out of all he had seen and instead of buying one decided to get all of them, he reckoned he might as well always have a backup just in case. His favourite was the Samsung Galaxy -S with its sleek design and even though it wasn't as new as his other choice he still liked it. His next choice was the Iphone 4s again he liked the durability of it and its touch screen enticed him like the Galaxy-S had as well as all the apps he could get with them.

Once he bought his mobiles a variety of accessories, he decided he needed a laptop. He search high and low searching for something to catch his eye, he eventually stepped into a second hand store that sold laptops that hadn't been used too much. He came out the shop with a cheshire grin once he found a group of laptops that would be perfect for him. He bought a custom gamer's laptop with LED lighting that he thought made it look awesome, as well as some cheaper stock otions that would allow him to make mistakes. With it he brought speakers that could give a surround sound experience as well as a projector.

He arrived back at Brom's that night, exhausted, laden with bags that he eventually, in a fit of frustration, made lighter through a bout of accidental magic. He quickly went to bed leaving Brom to leaf through the bags and see the items his young apprentice had bought.

The next day Harry came down stairs and started searching for the things he had bought the day before. Brom stood in the doorway smiling while Harry ransacked the room, in cupboards, behind shelves and all over the place. Harry eventually got fed up "BROM! Where did you put the stuff I bought yesterday" Brom chuckled and answered "I have put them aside for now, you will have time to play with them, however you need to learn how to make them work off of magic as we have no electrical supply here. So for now my young apprentice we must train, fill your head with knowledge, your body with muscle, and your magic with stamina"

"how can we fill my magic with stamina?"

"we don't actually fill it, we fill you with stamina so that you can use your magic for longer without getting tired. Now of with you go get changed and meet me in the gym."

Brom continued a series of scheduled activities that would allow Harry to gain the most out of the 2 months he had to train with him, he introduced Harry to many new things and started to train him on the basics of many forms of fighting, defending, exercising and living life. Brom set out a list of things that needed to be completed before Harry left, and so Harry trained trying to reach the goal of going to Hogwarts and showing the magical world that he was not just a boy, not just the brother of the girl who lived and definitely not the weak son of Lily and James Potter.

Brom wanted Harry to be able to shield his mind before he left for Hogwarts and he wanted Harry to have the ability to attack back or read surface thoughts of others so he knew their intentions, after all being the brother of the girl who lived will attract attention and so that was the first on his list for Harry to learn.

As well as learning Occlumency and Legilimency, Brom wanted Harry to start meditating to be able to find his Animagus form or forms. Any advantage is a lifesaving opportunity as Brom would say. He also wanted Harry to start learning magical theory and the laws that govern the British wizarding world and their benefits and uses.

Harry breezed through his training as if he knew everything already, Brom realised soon enough that something was amiss, no one Harry's age should be able to practice such powerful magic and perfect it, in no time at all without knowing the theory or wand movements properly, and yet Harry was doing magic way above others his age.

Brom soon found out why Harry learned spells quickly, through getting to know each other, Harry told Brom about his life with his biological family. Brom learnt of how Harry's life so far was difficult with him being neglected by his parents and being brought up by the Potter house elves, his only escape, being through the books in the Potter library.

Brom waited to see if Harry's magical prodigal skill continued. A few weeks before Harry left, Brom told him about his way above average magical core, and asked if it was possible to test him. The test would allow him to understand how powerful Harry was, what talents he had and if he had any blocks on his core, so that they could concentrate on what was needed before Harry left.

Harry didn't hesitate before he agreed and so Brom tested Harry that night whilst he slept, allowing Harry to sleep through a relatively painful procedure involving runes, chants and archaic spells. The test produced a sheet of parchment that showed the different aspects of Harry's magic. It listed so many anomalies that would on anyone else be impossible and yet it seemed to fit the boy perfectly, after all he was an anomaly of himself.

The next morning Brom sat Harry down for a discussion about his power and special abilities. Harry denied everything Brom was telling him, he said it was impossible and yet when Brom showed him the parchment with the list of abilities, Harry had to accept the truth. The little he understood of what was shown on the list was astronomical and if the others were like the things he already knew, well he didn't know if he could take any more information. For the rest of the day Harry sat looking out the windows trying to sort through his muddled memories and see how he could have so much power and not realise it.

The list never left his sight and over the day he looked at it at least twice and hour to make sure what he was trying to understand was true and not some horrible joke. His undeniable thirst for knowledge eventually won out though and even with his muddled mind, he wanted to know what the other abilities were and why he had so many blocks on his magic.

He started a hunt for Brom, he knew that if he wanted to find out what the abilities were, Brom would know and he also might have an inkling into the blocks on his core. He found him in his study searching the dusty tomes on his shelves.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you my young apprentice, I thought it would of taken you a bit longer to come to terms with what we found out yesterday"

"what do you mean yesterday I haven't been looking out the window all night? And I haven't… I just want to know what the rest of my abilities are and why I have so many blocks on my core"

"ahh the inquisitive mind of youth, I remember a time when I was so like yourself, but that was many years ago and not the question you asked. There are many abilities on that list, tell me which ones you understand and which you want explaining"

"well I know a Parselmouth is someone who can talk to snakes, an Animagus is someone who can turn into an animal, mage sight is being able to see and identify magic in its most basic form and an elemental is someone who can control a base element"

"hmm… you know a little about each of these things and yet you do not know them truly, I shall explain all your abilities and tell you a little about them, then I want you to go back upstairs and get some rest you look dead on your feet"

"sir yes sir I can do that. But now tell me… please"

"now then someone gifted with Parseltongue has the ability to talk to snakes, yes, but there is more to it then common knowledge will have you believe. Abilities such as this, commoners say those who can do it are dark or it's unnatural. It occurs, as do all magical abilities, to those that magic 'see's' deserves it and to those who can use it when it is most needed. Magic is like that sometimes. As well as being able to talk to snakes it gives the bearer the ability to talk to other reptiles such as dragons however they will look down on the speaker as they believe it to be a language for those beneath them. You can also cast magic through parsel words, they have the most amazing capabilities with healing, runes and quite the ability with plant life"

"wow I didn't know it was possible to be able to do so much with it"

"next your understanding of an Animagus is undeveloped, wrong and basic. Yes it allows you to change it an animal however it gives you the most common trait abilities of that animal in your human form as well. An Animagus is a part of you; it is in essence, your soul's guardian. In some cases it is possible to have more than one Animagus animal; however it is highly unlikely and is only in people who aren't able to be connected to one animal alone.

Your basis on mage sight is much better; it is the ability to see magic in its most basic form and through it gives you the possibility of understanding magic in way that no one else could possibly dream of. It is a gift and yet a curse, you are unable to shut it off once it has been unlocked however over time you will get used to the influx of information and it will become second nature to ignore it. But for now you will have headaches until you are able to control it"

"isn't there a way to control it with a potion till I gain the control needed ?"

"yes there is my apprentice, but life's lesson will not be learnt that way. You must understand about the good and the bad and why they happen. For example for every good deed there is a bad one that follows, you could save a man's life only for him to kill someone the next day, so this lesson teaches you even in pain something good will come"

"ok I understand now, please continue"

"now an elemental, controlling the forces of nature, fire, water, earth, wind are all basic elementals what is not known is that there is the possibility of combining more than one to create more powerful and advanced elements; however you must know both elements for this to be possible. An example of this is wind and water creates a storm like element. There are also more forms of elements however these are only for those in control of all other basic elements and these are light and shadow,"

"what elements can I control ?"

"you can control no elements and yet all elements, you will understand if you are meant to and it will take many years with lots of practice for you do learn the discipline needed. Now onto the abilities you don't know; sjourn speaker is an ability that has had many names. It allows you to listen to languages and understand them in a short period of time. Mimicry is the ability to copy other peoples magical feats for example you see a spell and you instinctively know how to do it and lastly you have charm this is similar to the veela aura or succubus aura. It allows you to charm male or female without the necessity of trying to accommodate their wants"

"Whoop just look at everything I'm going to be able to do, I'm like a super hero without the cape or batman without robin… or superman without underpants or ironman without the cool suit, nice house, pretty woman, electro thing stopping shards entering my heart, nor a friend in the army, or a large weapon manufacturing plant or secret agency following me or all the other cool things he has, I wanna be ironman. hmm I wonder if I could make my own suit of metal, find my own robin but call him something cool like awesome-man or something and wear a costume without the underpants… I'll work it out later"

Laughter was heard throughout the alley as Brom couldn't withhold his mirth at his apprentice's enthusiasm.

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

It was the day before Harry was to go to Hogwarts, Harry was in the alley looking for some items Brom needed, while Brom got a gift ready for his young apprentice. He now saw Harry as his son, the boy had somehow opened his life to something he thought he would never have again, something he had looked for yet couldn't find, a family.

He couldn't decide on whether or not he wanted Harry to go to Hogwarts. He knew Harry would not likely learn anything new that he hadn't now learned, but he would miss out on the experience of meeting new people and being the child he never was allowed to be with his parents. His thoughts turned more logical and found a solution to Harrys problem 'Not only would he gain a better education and grasp of magic, but if possible, he would learn more and meet people at the same time if his plan worked. Hmm yes it was all coming together nicely. Now all I have to do is win over an 11 year old apprentice that is probably hiding in the alley somewhere after getting my items'

Harry walked into the shop an hour latter laden with bags, it seemed he had not only gotten the things for Brom but he managed to buy some more things for himself. Harry handed Brom the things he requested and left to put his new clothes away. He was stopped by Brom's meaty hand coming down on his shoulder.

"hold on little one, we have much to speak of"

Harry looked around questionably but did as asked and waited to see what Brom wanted from him, after all he did all his work, chores, he had a shower (unlike that one time when he was walking around for a week smelling like a tramp), there weren't any accidents around the shop to his knowledge either.

"now my apprentice, I know you want to go to Hogwarts and show you birth parents they screwed up, but we both know you will be bored there as you have learnt almost all material covered in Hogwarts with the exception of studies relevant to choice etcetera. I believe you would benefit going to a school that I have taught at previously. There you will be taught many things Hogwarts could and would never have done. You will be challenged like never before and there you will meet the upper echelons of the magical world. This school is not only for wizarding kind, but also magical creatures and therefore it is more diverse.

There you will gain contacts for when you leave the school for later in. But if you still don't want to go, this might tip you to my way of thinking, it is also a very prestigious school, it is older than Hogwarts and it only accepts the best, to learn, live and study within its walls is a great honour. How would that be for showing your parents hmm ?"

Harry gained a thoughtful look, Brom had given him a chance to enhance his plans by placing him in a position that could possibly gain him allies within the different magical sectors.

"ok Brom I'll do it but how do you know I'll be accepted, when does it start and what will I need to do to go there?"

"well my young apprentice you will be accepted because you work at a prodigious level for a high erm wizard, me. I have taught you many disciplines the school looks for and I have personally recommended you, so all you need to do is pass the trials and you will be allowed to enter. Now for your next question the year starts differently for everyone, the school works throughout the year none stop allowing you to go to which ever lessons you want. You will most likely come out of there with mastery's in a few subjects or however many you wish. And lastly you will buy your things once you know whether you've been accepted or not, so for now get to your training; I've got a meeting with an old friend about your appointment to the school"

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

Harry couldn't contain his excitement, he had the possibility of showing everyone he was not in the shadow of his family, he was not meant to be in the background. He had the chance to go where few wizards had ever been before and he had a chance to excel in well everything if everything Brom said was true. He only wished he could see his parents faces when they realized he was not going to Hogwarts but not only that he was going to a much more prestigious school, well he would like to see their faces if they knew anything about it at least.

He worked through the rest of the day on his training, whether it was reading from books, noting new ideas down for different concepts he could come up with, martial arts or his magic. He eventually ran out of steam a couple hours later tired and hungry he clomped out of the room and went to freshen up before getting something to eat.

He found Brom twenty minutes later sitting at the table next to the kitchen staring at the fire a grin etched on his face. It would seem that whatever the meeting he had, turned out good. He sat down with some cereal as he couldn't be bothered to cook, all the while staring at Brom wondering when he'd speak.

"Little one stop staring it is impolite and could get you in trouble at your new school, after all, many different races take certain gestures for different meanings. You could end up giving a centaur mare a look that means I want you or give a dwarfish drauwt a condescending stare or even give a goblin goob a look that means I want a fight; therefore you need to look up the many intelligent magical species and many other to find what different gestures means before you go. Oh and while we're on the subject your trials start in 12 days so before then I want you to cram as much as you can about other magical races, gestures and your physical training, you're going to need them the most"

"can I not get some sleep first Brom, I've been training all day and its near midnight now"  
Brom looked at the clock, swore then looked out the window for confirmation that it was actually midnight.

"yes you may go to sleep but up early and to training, these next few days are going to test your resolve, so get as much sleep as you can in those few hours. You're going to need them"


	4. Chapter 4

The day had finally come, the first of September. The Potters had been searching for any chance to get close to their estranged son. He hadn't returned home after their confrontation and his trip to Diagon Alley, even though they tried to look at it objectively, they were worried for him. Lily couldn't stop crying at little things that reminded her of what she missed with her son. James however had a constant determined look upon his face; he realized that if they were to see their son it would be on the platform to go to hogwarts.

They arrived early hoping to get a spot that overlooked the platform, where they could easily see if Harry passed by. But nothing, they waited until the train left and yet, no Harry to be seen. The Potter's grew worried at this, they knew he could handle himself, after all he had travelled according to himself, and confirmed by the house elves, to Diagon Alley.

When they arrived home, James made Lily a strong cup of tea trying to help her frayed nerves by telling her he would floo Dumbledore and see what could of possibly happened. James came back 10 minutes later ashen faced and obviously deep in thought, well it was obvious to Lily she had known her husband intimately for 12 years after all. Daisy however thought her daddy needed the toilet really bad and so kept her distance in case he didn't make it.

Lily tried to get James to talk about his discussion with the headmaster all day, yet he kept quiet always glancing at Daisy when she asked. As they lay in bed Lily snuggled into the crook of James shoulder, he decided to tell her about what transpired over the floo call.

"Lils today when I spoke with Albus he told me… he told me Harry wouldn't be going to Hogwarts. He sent a letter explaining he had better options than Hogwarts for his schooling and he didn't want to lower his standards for a minimalistic school controlled by an over ambitious ministry who controlled anything they deemed too powerful as dark"

"but there is nowhere better than Hogwarts, it says so in Hogwarts: A history"

"well there are many places better than Hogwarts, they just are very selective and harry, well Harry's been accepted at the best of them all it seems, well that's what Dumbledore told me anyways. Our Harry is not going to Hogwarts… because he's going to Medri-Mekai academy of the arcane arts"

Lily just turned around, turned her light off and pretended to go to sleep. She felt James spoon up behind her trying to comfort her and yet she felt hollow and couldn't help the tears streaming down her face as she realised, she may not see her baby boy for many years to come.

The Potters stayed out of the public eye for the next few days, ensuring that their pain and loss wouldn't be picked up by the reporters and paraded over the newspapers and magazines. A sombre mood met Sirius and Remus when they walked in a few days later wondering all the same what had happened to make their best friends so lifeless. Little did they know they would soon join their friends in their depression.

The public soon noticed the absence of their favourite family, questions and rumours were spread daily, it wasn't until special news reporter; Rita Skeeter, picked up the juicy gossip that was being spread and decided to find out for herself whether or not the claims where true or what the real reasons for the Potters absence from the public eye. she loved enhance her stories making those she wrote about sweat. Oh how she loved her job. She got her story after alot of digging and soon the whole of wizarding Britain knew…

The Potter heir, Lost, Alone and NOT going to Hogwarts!

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

Whilst this was happening Harry's days had been filled with training and studying. It seemed Brom wanted an endless list, known only to himself, to be finished before he took his trials. He still hadn't finished the book about the magical races, he was up to the chapter on veela and he just couldn't stop looking at the picture 'damn, they're so pretty' and just like that he would stop reading and start day dreaming about future chances, a conquest he would hope to undertake like most wizards, however were they failed he would conquer. The ultimate conquest or it was that in his eyes anyway. Bagging a veela, oh how wizards everywhere would weep when they found out he got a veela, not only a veela but an older one, at 11 years old to boot. But nay that is just a day dream, he sure hoped not though.

Harry had realised it would be a long time before he walked the ancient halls of potter manor once more. He therefore set Lozly the job of tending his animal companions, keeping his mailings up to date and sending off replies to countless party invitations, rejecting all but the most important and influential. He also sent Lozly with a request for a new meeting date with both Lord Delacour of France and Lord Fitzgerald of Scotland, to meet him 2 days before he took his trials. Enabling them to tell him what they needed to and still give him time to get ready. He knew it would cut into his studying time but Brom was working him to the bone and he was getting fed up of doing the same thing day after day.

The day Harry was to meet with the influential lords, he woke early and like he did everyday on his new routine, started his morning exercises before breakfast. After-which he set himself to get ready.

He decided on a nice 3 piece suit that he had Lozly buy him for such occasions. They were a steel grey colour, with an embroidered Potter crest on the left breast pocket. With this he also wore a dark grey traveling cape with maroon lining, able to hide his back up weapons, Brom had decided he needed to take everywhere with him.

These included 3 short knifes easily concealed on his person, one in his boot, once on his left thigh and another strapped on his arm. He also had a specially made katana which fit perfectly to his side, making it almost impossible to identify any weapon on his hip at all. Lastly Brom had specially ordered him a muggle gun. Although he didn't know any of the specifics of the gun or any other for that matter, he still hadn't had much practice with it but it was his last option if he was stuck in a sticky situation. Just like he hoped to be with the veela but that was in a whole different matter.

Making his way through Knockturn alley, passing the filth that usually inhabited the area, keeping out unwanted…visitors, those that would otherwise trespass into the alley and take away that; which made the alley renowned within the darker sectors of magical society. As he came to the junction that would let him pass onto the main stretch of Diagon alley, he noticed an unusually large crowd for that time of morning. He pushed himself forwards into the crowds, moving towards the front knocking passed others and not sparing a glance to see if they were ok.

As he got to the front, he quickly sequestered himself behind a rag tag family, in threadbare clothing and so much ginger hair you would of thought there was a tiger malting within the British wizarding shopping hub, just imagine a sea of people all with red curls upon their brow and you got the family in front of him.

At the front was a large stage, upon which; a blading, fat man stood with a role of parchment calling out details of so called merchandise he was selling. Harry quickly noticed the cage set off behind the stage filled with some of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. His blood boiled how the wizarding populace dared to allow the selling of other magical beings. How dare they treat them as if they were cattle that were to be bred for slaughter. He would not allow such an atrocity to continue 'or by god as my witness I am not Harry James Potter' he thought to himself fiercely.

He stormed the stage taking the ogling crowd by surprise and infuriating the auctioneer.

"ok you bunch of bumbling interbred, camel shagging, donkey blowing, arse munching, fuck wits, listen and listen good because I will not say this again. HOW DARE YOU ALLOW THIS TO CONTINUE! These ladies are people. Yes they may have special abilities but that is not the point. What would you do if your child was able to control a rare ability, would you sling them into a cage ready to be sold off to the highest bidder. That you idiots is Just what you have done to these beautiful women. That is what they are, women. They are not cattle, nor an unintelligent race of magical creatures. How can we move forward when our counterparts in the muggle world overcame their mistakes in the selling and trading of people hundreds of years ago and we still continue as if it's an everyday occurrence"

"Shut up you little shit, I want me one of them whores to do with as I please. If you're lucky I might keep her till you're older and give her to you after I'm done. Probably not though, they will stay healthy and fresh for a good long time"

Cheering arouse around the man from those behind him, although a mix of outrage also followed his statement.

"see this is my proof, you could not get a girl as beautiful as these so you would buy them as a slave to do whatever you please, under the penalty of pain for not complying. How do you not see what you just said is wrong. Therefore anyone wishing to buy these ladies will have to go through me in a one on one duel, if I beat everyone who wishes to buy them; I get them and the slave control ring for free. Shut up you lowly peace of shit" he shot at the auctioneer before he could speak. "once I get said ring and ladies, I shall set them free and if any auctions such as this are held here again I shall burn, whoevers holding the auctions, house to the ground to show that this is unacceptable.

Snickering could be heard from the crowd as adult wizards saw an underage 11 year old tell them he would duel and beat them for the honour of the little hussies, as many mothers in the crowd would tell their children,n as well as many stories of how they would steal the little girls husbands in the future and so this would stop that, they saw it as a means to justify the end.

Many people lined up to duel the boy who thought himself a hero. Harry fought endlessly for hours non-stop, depleting his magical reserves drastically, but ensuring the dignity of the veela would remain intact. He continued on with that thought on his mind. He beat man after man, woman after woman, lowlife after lowlife and yet the line didn't seem to move. He realised he had missed his appointment with the good lords Delacour and Fitzgerald, but he knew they would understand his reasoning. After all Lord Delacours mother is a full blooded veela matriarch.

Harry eventually duelled his way through everyone in the line, hardly having any competition and he realised it was thanks to the curriculum the ministry of magic and Hogwarts pushed forward and that they would have had him do, if not for him finding Brom, that made them so weak. He took his rights of conquest as he said he would from the auctioneer who was very reluctant to allow him to laave, even though said auctioneer had fought him more than twice to try and get a shot with the veela.

It was getting on 9 o'clock in the evening by the time Harry had all the veela unbound and their slave trackers destroyed, after which he destroyed the control ring (if he did it the other way round there could have been serious consequences for the veela) he kept the veela near him as he walked them through the alley stopping to get some simple clothing to cover the women's modesty, well mostly women scattered here and there where a variety of little girls. He then went to a restaurant and got them their first decent meal in weeks after spending most of their time in cages moving from place to place the veela obviously hadn't been let out very often.

Harry in the end had to be fairly forceful with the veela, as otherwise they would not accept his help after he had just saved them from life as slaves. They eventually worked out a deal. They allow him to help them as much as was in his power to do so, and they would help him get in contact with the veela high matriarch (queen) once they got back to their own countries. Not only that, he was also made to accept a life debt with each of them. This allowed them the chance to personally help him if he ever needed assistance.

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

Harry got back to Brom's shop early in the morning, after seeing the newly freed veela to the international floo deport station. He watched them leave in groups, ensurng that they got to their respective countries. Harry quickly highlighted his newest adventure and what had happened before he tried sneaking to bed. Brom however wasn't going to allow him to ruin his routine because he was tired. Eventually Harry got to bed just after 6 that evening and he slept through till his alarm woke him in the morning for his exercise and training.

Harry had just received the morning post whilst eating his breakfast, when an owl flew in with a larger than usual daily profit tied to its leg. He paid it, by placing 4 knuts inside a puch attached to its leg, then unwrapped his paper before the haughty looking tawny owl left. He opened the profit to find upon the first page, a blown up version of himself. One of the only ones he had been in with his so called family. The title read:

The Potter heir, Lost and Alone, Not going to Hogwarts

He started laughing to himself realising his birth parents would be tearing their hair out once they read the news, little did he know they were the ones who took it to the daily prophet in the first place.

Throughout the day a smile was plastered on his face, his thoughts constantly drifting towards the looks that would have been on his birth parents faces when they found out he wasn't going Hogwarts and not only that, that he most likely wouldn't return home either. The good news continued, he received letters from both Lord Delacour and Lord Fitzgerald, both having read of his exploits the day before, and realising the reason he could not meet them. They both asked if he would be able to meet once more with them in a few weeks' time however he was unsure on the answer, it all depended on whether or not the rules allowed for it at his new school.

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

Harry woke up the morning of his trials, to a siren like noise blaring through his room. He shot up looking for whatever it was creating the wailing noise. He cast a wandless silencing charm so that he could concentrate. He got to work looking for signs of the mysterious noise maker. He quickly found the culprit; Brom, in his infinite wisdom, had decided to get him up even earlier than usual, but not only that, prank him at the same time. Oh how he loved and yet loathed that man.

He was soon done with his workout, so he got started on making their breakfast. After all a sleepy underfed boy wouldn't do any good in an exam, and a sleepy underfed giant of a man would be rather grumpy. Brom still hadn't told him anything about the trials, just that they were designed to test him in all aspects of life, from the amazing feats that magic made possible to just plain and simple muggle martial arts, they would test him depending on what they, the council, wanted to see on the day.

He ran through his morning ritual in hardly any time at all and was once again as most other days searching the library for tomes he had yet to read. There was so many he was stuck for choice. He eventually decided runes was a no he already understood most runic arrays, arithmany was child's play to any muggle born or raised as it was simplistic maths in most cases, he soon found himself sat down in one of the comfortable chairs off to the side with a tome on ritual magic and the types of rituals he could possibly do.

So engrossed in his book, he didn't see when the clock, hung high on the wall, turned to 11:45, 15 minutes before he was to travel by Portkey to the designated destination where he would take his trials.

Brom found him with minutes to spare. Deciding now was not the time to berate him, after all he was doing what he told him to do. Brom quickly checked to make sure he had everything he needed before thrusting one of his smelly gym socks into his hand, just in time for the boy's face to scrunch up, before being whisked away into the ether towards the trial destination.

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

Brom stood there, a bemused smile on his face, a leftover from the look his apprentice left with, but it soon turned into a look of apprehension. He couldn't wait to find out what happened, but the only problem was that the trials could take days, after all the trails were dependent on the one taking them. Some had lasted as long as two weeks, but them usually involved an unimaginably difficult trial and therefore required the necessary time to complete them.

Whilst Brom was walking back and forth through the shop front to the back room looking at the clock every few minutes, Harry was still travelling by Portkey. Usually they didn't take so long, but he came to the conclusion that where he was being tested must be far, farther by far than he had imagined.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – A New School part 2**

It seemed like hours passed but it was, in reality, 15 minutes the Portkey seemed to slow down and 'WHAM' he crashed to the floor.

'I hate portkeys' he thought whilst picking himself up hoping that the council he was to be trialled by wouldn't look badly upon his portkey landing. He looked around, only to stare at an endless darkness. Wary of his surroundings he tried stepping backwards, only to nearly fall down what seemed to be a hole or descent into nothingness. He righted himself once more and stepped forward, relief flooding him as his foot met solid ground.

He continued, step after step, into darkness until he heard a groaning whistle then a 'BANG', green lights popped into existence before his eyes, held in fire pits, the eerie lights lit up the path ahead. A narrow winding steps could be seen trailing up the mountain in front of him every 100 metres or so a fire pit on either side helping him see where he needed to go.

He climbed step after step, and even with his stamina gained through his intense training, he found it tiring. 100 steps, 500 steps, 1000 steps and so on he soon lost count, the only thing he knew was his legs were aching. A fire like none he had felt before was burning through them. He continued upwards until he reached a landing far up on the mountain. He stopped for a rest, trying to get a normal like feeling into his legs instead of the intense burning.

Half an hour later you could find him in a meditative position, calming his mind and easing the rushing blood throughout his body. He slowly got up stretched and then started up the next flight of steps towards well he couldn't see as further up there looked to be fog covering the path making it difficult to see anything else ahead.

The fire re-grew with more vigour inside his legs, but he pushed himself on-wards and up. He understood that this must be his trial, or a part of it. He continued on, he wasn't going to let neither himself nor Brom down and he definitely wasn't going to let his dream of showing the Potters that he, the so called lost son, was not easily shrugged aside or meant to stay hidden within the shadows, but shine in the forefront as a leader.

His ears soon picked up noise coming from further up the mountain. He pulled his wand out, readying himself for anything that might come across his path. He came upon another landing, this one much bigger than the last.

On said landing there were many crude circles drawn into the floor with strange symbols within them. He recognised them as ritual circles, he started looking around for the next flight of steps, all he found was more circles and more mountain side. He decided figuring out what each circle did would be his best bet to decide where or what he was to do next.

The first circle had a runic array with many intricate runes. The first he looked at had the meaning of fire, linked with this was another meaning ball and a last meaning shoot. Using his newly found knowledge of runes he decided the circle would harm any who activated it, most likely by stepping on it. Moving away from the circle before realising he needed a way of marking it as a circle he didn't want to go near. He whipped his wand in an arc leaving behind a floating red cross of flames above it, the flames would last only a few hours but that would be all he needed or so he hoped.

The next circle he went to was right of the fire ball; this one was a larger runic array. He traversed his occlumensed mind finding the correct area that held his knowledge of runes and looked through searching, as if looking through a database, for the meaning of each runic composition. He soon worked it out to mean; travel, forward, fast, hit, rock. He decided that whoever stood in this circle would be propelled forwards towards the mountain side or any rock like object.

Again he spelled the flaming cross above it moving towards another circle. This one seemed to ooze powerful magic. Again searching his mind he worked this array to mean; strip, magic, hour, repeat. He quickly jumped from the circle he was kneeling next to, this one would strip him of his magic for an hour and then he would get his magic back again only to have it stripped once more.

This array was really dangerous, he once saw a duel at the international duelling completions last so long that both competitors suffered from magical exhaustion one of them died the other stayed in a coma like state for over several months. The medi-wizards had to spell constantly for over 4 hours to speed up the recovery, however by that time nothing could be done to save one and the other had a marginal chance to recover. To have to go through this in one day, well let's just say most wizards wouldn't be getting up afterwards.

Deciding he was in an area that was most likely full of dangerous runic circle he moved closer to the centre of the landing looking towards each circle, the next more deadly or scarier than the last. He soon came to one that had his curiosity wavering for him to step into it. The array held ruins for; fire, travel, upwards, area, safe, landing. He figured that this was his way up the mountain, thinking the fire travel part would be similar to floo travel.

He debated on whether or not it was the right choice before collecting himself and stepping on to the circle. Nothing happened, nothing at all. He looked again calculating and running through his runic information and realised he had to push magic into the array for it to work. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his magic, wiling it, like Brom had taught him, into a form a pushing it towards the array. If there was anyone looking they would have seen the boy literally light up in a variety of colours, as if his very pours were letting light out.

A clang like noise met his ears; he opened his eyes, only to shut them quickly as sun light flooded in causing him to see spots. Slowly opening those, allowing his eyes become accustomed to the light. He was soon enough able to see, but what he saw made him panic. There in front of him was a building that; would in its prime be an ancient mythical looking structure similar to that of Chinese temples, it however lay in ruins, bricks were strewn across the ground as if the building had been held under siege and war machines used to fling boulders upon its walls.

Walking forwards towards what was left of the building, only to his horror to see a sign on the floor. In a flourish like script, written in many languages, it read; Medri-Mekai academy. His hope left him, and he sat on a low bound wall in despair. He travelled up all those steps, only to find the building destroyed and no one around. He worked out all those dangerous runic arrays only to find himself stuck on the side of a mountain no way to get down.

A loud roar, cut into his musings. He slowly turned to find his breath taken away. For there a few hundred yards away was a thing of legend; a Nundu (a large feline creature, similar to a leopard, the size of a horse, it could kill with its toxic breath, its hide was more magically resistant than either dragon or basilisk hide however it only remains that way if alive, its razor sharp teeth could cut through skin, bone, stone and some metals and had claws that looked more like knifes hanging from its paws).

Historically only a few had been killed, and only then by experienced teams of wizard animal hunters and yet it wasn't attacking him, ripping him limb from limb or breathing acrid breath that could kill thousands (a Nundu was the real cause of the black plague, a band of dark wizards tried to illegally transport one, however it broke loose and wreaked havoc throughout Europe, until it was eventually killed by a group of wizards known only as the preylores).

He tried to carefully move backwards closer to the area he first landed, but with every step the Nundu's eyes would follow him. He stopped still hoping to not antagonise a creature that no wizards alone had ever managed to kill, harm or escape. Once a Nundu had you in its site there was no running. To his utmost amazement or as most wizards would say luck, the Nundu just flopped to the ground, lying on its stomach, a large yawn escaping it.

Harry realized something was amiss with this creature, it has never been reported that they just lay around when potential prey could harm their cubs and nests, yet here one was acting like a common house cat. He inched closer but the creature didn't move it seemed content with just falling asleep. He tried something that if wrong would put him in unimaginable danger but if he was right could rest easy in the knowledge that the animal was not a Nundu.

He quickly cast a revealing spell that would tell him if any magic had been performed on the animal and to his relief it came back positive for a transfiguration spell. He cast a counter spell and the animal was turned into a small black kitten, no larger than his hands. He picked it up and placed it in his pocket, after all no kitten would survive around here without its mother.

His thoughts soon turned to why such an animal was so high up in the mountainous regions, it wouldn't survive alone like he had found it and they weren't exactly a common animal for mountain ranges. He soon let the thought go, and decided to rest awhile, all the adrenaline from thinking a Nundu was going to attack had really took the oomph out of him.

®ᴥ®-=-HP&TPO-=-®ᴥ®

His rest was disturbed a few hours later, by a small paw wiggling out of his pocket a whining meow from the kitten, showing its displeasure of its trappings. Letting it out the kitten walked off towards the westernmost area of the landing, He followed inquisitively thinking that the kitten could get into danger if a larger animal saw it, such as a hawk.

The kitten disappeared with a blink and he became worried believing the kitten, to be taken from under his nose. He rushed to the edge only to find another winding staircase this time much smaller than the small one's before.

He started his climb upwards again following the kitten that was a few rough steps in front of him. The steps seeming to grow underneath him the higher he went getting easier to travel the higher they went.

His legs were once again on fire, but he continued following the small feline up the seemingly never ending steps. Four stops and a couple of hours later he could once more see the start of a landing. Parched, hot and tired he made it to the top of the steps and onto the landing. Their before his eyes, were cloaked figures sitting on ornate thrones.

"Welcome Brom's apprentice a voice warbled towards him. You are the first to ever complete this trial, though many have tried, they were pushed back deemed unworthy to continue into our ancient halls, they tried again but were given a different trial.

"Indeed many have took the steps and only you have accomplished what they could not welcome young one to Medri Mekai Academy of the Arcane Arts" a gravelly voice called from somewhere in the middle of the group.

"Young one step forward and drink with us you must be tired and thirsty from walking them steps, the heat and the scares that turned others away, made you stronger and we would grace you our new student" a kind voice called from the right hand side.

Harry walked forwards and took a glass of water that had been conjured in front of him. Drinking deeply he thanked them and stood wondering what awaited him next.


End file.
